Adam Robson
Adam Robson is singer in his band "Williamette Stone" who was turned into a demon twice by Gabriella Pandemonium . Character Adam was a friend of Rosie and the member of his band Williamette Stonette and knew nothing about shadow world.Once Gabriella told him about her feelings to him she offered to turn him into a half demon with injection created by Valentine. Becoming a demon,Gabriella taught him things he must know but kept him apart from some business.Even though Adam had powers and abilities which were superhuman he still wanted to be ordinary and couldn't make himself to turn into a demon. Learning that Rosie and Lightwoods are Shadowhunters Adam started to stay away from her.Despite the fact that Rosie was told by Jace many times that encounter with demons can be dangerous,Rosie still tried to contact him and be friends with him later admitting that she is in love with Adam. When the necklace was given to Rachel Adam was told about it's powers and affect it can have on world.As Gabriella wanted to have it to kill the shadowhunters,Adam was resisting. Later he helped Gabriella to get away by distracting Shadowhunters.When Rosie lied to them about her being on their side and giving Rachel to them,Adam knew of Alec's presence in the room which he said he felt as Alec was concerned.It was linked as he had some special powers that weren't available for all demons.Knowing Alec is here,Adam helped them to get away with necklace.That night he talked to Isabelle and told her that he is on their side but can not make it clear or Gabriella would end him. When Gabriella found out about Adam's connection to Shadowhunters and that he is trying to help them she asked Jordan to find more demon poison to inject Adam with it and turn him into a full demon.It worked and Adam put shadowhunters into a trap but again was turned to normal as Isabelle gave him the cure. After that night Adam called Isabelle on date to his band's show and then walk.On their way Philippa saw it and told Shadowhunters about that. During the fight against Shadowhunters Rosie used the rune Melanie taught her to draw and freed demons inside Gabriella and Adam both.As Adam was happy to be finally free and started to get into his old mundane life Gabriella injected herself and him again.This time Adam was hard on Gabriella accusing her of being selfish and shutting her out completely.During the party Rosie and Adam slept together which made Gabriella angry and she came directly to school to talk to Adam and Rosie.As Adam and Gabriella started to talk it turnt into a fight and Adam complaining about missing human life.Gabriella told him that his happiness is all that matters and that she is willing to make him human again,erasing his memory about everything that happened in three month. She turnt him into a human but had to give him his memory back to warn him about other demons who want to find him and kill him.Adam told Gabriella that he has feelings for her and even though it will be hard he will still try and turn her into a human and protect from Valentine's rage.